De exitosas y fracasadas guerras
by SadistaSensible
Summary: Resuelto a cobrar venganza, Scott Tennorman ha observado y planeado la muerte de Eric Cartman en los últimos años.  Pero cuando Eric cambia la dinámica de su enemistad,¿Podrá Scott preservar lo que le resta de cordura? ¿Podrá completar su venganza? PWP


**De e****xitosas y fracasadas guerras**

**Advertencias:** Smut, Lenguaje obsceno, Dub-con, y muerte de personaje.

**Kinks:** Shota, Incesto, Chubby, pequeñísimo Gunplay, Knifeplay…y otras.

**N/A:** Cursiva.- Flashforward.

No tengo tiempo para escribir nada elaborado, así que PWP será, esto quiere decir que cualquier atisbo de Plot no debe ser tomado en serio. Mi sorpresa al descubrir que no existe un Kink meme de SP en español me inspiró para hacerlo, (e ironías de ironías, lo escribí escuchando Radiohead!.) Se supone que esto era un Oneshot, pero me pareció demasiado largo.

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Había intentado detenerlo. Todos le habían dicho en algún momento que estaba fuera de sí, completamente loco, él mismo lo había creído durante un largo tiempo. Sabía que debe terminar con esto, antes de perder la cordura que ha descubierto que aun poseía. Aquella que se tambalea en una fina línea, entre venganza y obsesión. Entre colores blancos y grises, ojos esmeralda voltean con discreción. Mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío. Una sonrisita de lado se forma sobre labios pálidos, mirada fija exactamente en los ojos que lo ven a través de un camuflaje que, ninguna otra persona, excepto él, hubiese descubierto de manera tan sencilla. Y es solo un instante, un gesto efímero, insignificante, que se congelará en su memoria y lo obsesionará como sus los últimos recuerdos. Eric sabe que está allí, él y nadie más. Justo como lo deseaba.<em>

_-0-0-0-0-_

-No se han registrado cambios notorios en las actividades del objetivo. Continúa cumpliendo con la misma rutina de hace un mes.

Scott Tenormann supo que algo andaba mal el segundo que leyó el reporte de la actividad de Eric Cartman en las últimas semanas. Al principio había sospechado que quizá Cartman había bajado su guardia, se había confiado a la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta que Scott, tan amablemente le había brindado a su medio hermano. Y, de no haber conocido a Eric Cartman como lo hacía, Scott hubiese intentado asesinarlo hace cuatro días, cuando caminaba despreocupado la misma ruta de la secundaria hasta su casa, a las 5:38PM, y tomaba el callejón a un lado de Thom Rinoplasthy para acortar su recorrido de quince minutos. Hubiese sido sencillo, rápido, silencioso. Tanto, que el solo considerar una victoria inminente, lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa. En una tan buena, que no podía comenzar a comprender de qué se trataba, y que pese a monitorear a Cartman las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana, había pasado por alto.

-El sujeto se levanta a la misma hora, la única variante son los días que decide tomar un baño antes de ir a la escuela y los días que decide hacerlo antes de dormir, toma el desayuno, pasa las siguientes siete horas en clases, haciendo un descanso para tomar el almuerzo con los chicos Stan Marsh, Kenny Mckormick y Kyle Broflovski, teniendo rabietas con este último, a diario. Después retoma su horario de clases en donde...

Scott le arrebató el reporte de las manos a su asistente en turno. Un pelirrojo con ojos muertos y piel lo suficientemente pálida para dar la impresión de ser transparentes. Había dejado de interesarle los nombres de su séquito cuando descubrió que todos eran exactamente iguales. Física e intelectualmente hablando. Se había jactado hasta hace unos meses de su eficiencia. Eran fríos, obedientes y leales. Sin mencionar lo estúpidamente manipulables que eran. Pero ahora parecían estar cometiendo un error digno de principiantes. Revisando las fotografías y el reporte escrito, Scott podía confirmar cada palabra de su asistente. Y, comprobó con temor que, si alguien había bajado la guardia, había sido él mismo. Cartman no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada relevante en los últimos meses. Y el que su rutina se fortaleciese con cada nuevo día, era una señal que algo andaba definitivamente mal. Nadie conocía a su medio hermano mejor que él, y Eric Cartman no era una presa sencilla, que permanecía vulnerable y expuesta mientras su cazador le apuntaba desde las sombras.

-¿Cuántos agentes tenemos infiltrados?

-Seis. Un vecino, un intendente, dos compañeros de clases, un trabajador en Casa Bonita y Mcguire que vigila sus movimientos fuera de las instalaciones escolares.

Scott asintió con gravedad.

-Que Mckensie refuerce la vigilancia nocturna y que Foster apoye a Mcguire.- la sonrisa escalofriante infaltable de su asistente pareció decaer instantáneamente, y lo miró con sus ojos vacíos de una forma casi curiosa. Estaba dudando de él, Scott lo sabía, pero el chico no lo cuestionaría. Nunca lo hacen.

Asintió, y procedió a retirarse, dejándolo sólo en la habitación a oscuras en la que se encontraba, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara, en una mesa pequeña de roble.

Recorriendo su vista por la habitación, Scott la posó, cuidadosamente, en cada uno de los recortes de periódicos, y fotos que hacían las veces de tapiz de la habitación y del largo historial, tanto académico, como trivial así como criminal de la vida de Eric T. Cartman. Fotos de él caminando rumbo a la escuela, con la vista perdida en autobuses, con el pequeño nazi envuelto en discusiones con sus "amigos", cenando tranquilamente con su madre, liderando alguna secta con propósitos genocidas; incluso tenía fotos íntimas, embarazosas, que destrozaría al infante saber que estaba en manos de su querido medio hermano. Cartman duchándose, Cartman durmiendo tranquilamente, Cartman leyendo ávidamente revistas de contenido sospechoso, Cartman abrazando a su peluche, Cartman mirando furtivamente a otros chicos...

Y aun así, Scott no encontraba evidencia de algún comportamiento, que le resultase lo suficientemente satisfactorio compartir públicamente con el pueblo, nada tan grave, nada tan alarmante para impresionar de por vida al sociopata de trece años. Scott sabía muchos detalles de Cartman, que lo harían desear esconder su cabeza bajo la arena y no volver a sacarla jamás. Pero todas las superaría, de todas ellas saldría adelante. Nada era lo suficientemente atroz para destrozarlo de aquella deliciosa y sádica forma que Scott deseaba.

Asesinato...lo había intentando, en muchas, muchas ocasiones, pero, no solo había fracasado en todas ellas, sino que ninguna le daba tanta emoción, como la idea de Cartman llorando desconsolado, roto, sobre el suelo, suplicando que lo asesinase. Y Scott negándole la misericordia de la muerte, ni siquiera por sus propias manos. Pero, pese a su estupidez innata, contradictoriamente, Cartman podía llegar a ser astuto. Todo yacía en su paranoia. De haber sido un pre puberto normal, Eric Cartman hubiese muerto hace ya muchos años. Pero no, su pequeña presa era lista, desconfiada y con serios problemas de paranoia.

No importaba lo que planease para deshacerse de él, por fuerza bruta, o por un daño indirecto, Cartman siempre lo sabía. O, de no sospecharlo, al último minuto unía todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y lograba salirse con la suya.

Si agentes suyos lo seguían, Cartman se perdía entre callejones o montones de gente, si intentaban colarse en su habitación a media noche, él les habría puesto una trampa bajo su ventana anticipadamente, o tendría siempre un arma de algún tipo, resguardada bajo su almohada. Si intentaban envenenarlo, Cartman siempre le cedía, discretamente, el primer bocado a ese chico Mckormick, y, solo después de comprobar que su compañero no vomitaba sangre, entonces probaba su comida. Evitaba estar a solas en lugares solitarios, y, de hacerlo, procuraría estar al teléfono con alguien, o armado una vez más, mirando siempre por encima de su hombro o por el rabillo del ojo sin desviar su mirada del frente de una forma evidente.

Estaba siendo acechado, y lo sabía. Y, de alguna formaba, lograba ambas cosas: Protegerse, y continuar con su vida, de una forma relativamente normal.

Pero esta vez se había detenido. Había pausado su modo de vida, había aplacado su paranoia. Y, pensar que lo hizo como un descuido, sería un error que podría terminar costándole muy caro a Scott.

- Algo se me está pasando por alto.- murmuró a nadie en particular. Sosteniendo la fotografía más reciente de Cartman, comiendo Cheese Puffs despreocupadamente, en el patio de la escuela.- algo grande.

0-0-0-0-0

_A veces se preguntaría, quién está a merced de quién. Por cada paso que da, Eric siempre da dos más. Y en su ignorancia, parece saber más que Scott en ocasiones. Algo que no necesita constante vigilancia para comprobar su veracidad, instinto, podría llamársele, o simple lógica. Algo de lo que ni siquiera él mismo era enteramente consiente. _

_Scott podrá conocer a su hermano mejor que nadie, incluso que él mismo. Pero, al final del día, nadie conoce más de la oscuridad del inconsciente de la psique humana que Eric Cartman._

_0-0-0-0-0  
><em>

La ansiedad debería comenzar a desaparecer en este punto. Debería comenzar a sentirse relajado, y, en treinta minutos más, estaría cerrando los ojos, y sentiría que de verdad daba un respiro por primera vez en el día. Los sueños eran la zona secreta de confort de Scott. El único lugar donde su dolor y remordimiento no podían alcanzarlo. Las benzodiacepinas eran una pequeña gema que había descubierto en su estadía en el hospital mental. Pero, pese a que comenzaba a mostrar las primeras señales de inmunidad a los efectos del Valium, no había encontrado buenas razones para terminar de tomarlo. De una u otra forma terminaban cumpliendo su propósito: Hacerlo dejar de pensar.

Después de media hora de ansiedad saliéndose de control poco a poco, generalmente Scott comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en sus planes, en su odio, en su venganza, en sus padres, en lo que nunca podría recuperar...

Pero ahora le había sido arrebatado. Yacía con los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo, y descifrando las sombras que se formaban y desaparecían en la oscuridad. Si acaso, se sentía más alerta.

Debía proceder con cuidado en los próximos meses, si actuaba precipitadamente podría terminar poniendo en riesgo a sus agentes, o incluso así mismo. Tendría que monitorear a Eric más de cerca, se encargaría de revisar personalmente todos los reportes de forma semanal y constante. Para una mente tan llena de artimañanas como la de Eric, solo la de Scott podría igualarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Tendría que dejar Denver en las próximas cuatro semanas.

Scott puede manipular a los pelirrojos a su gusto. Cuando sospecha que su lealtad flaquea, bastan unas palabras de aliento o nimiedades como recompensas para mantenerlos satisfechos nuevamente.

Scott era buscado en South Park, Middle y North Park. Pero, siendo pueblos pequeños, y habiéndose dado a la fuga hace ya varios años, se daba el lujo de reposar tranquilamente en Denver, sin ser perturbado ni llamar la atención demasiado. Pero, económicamente, su situación podría ser más complicada que jugar con la mente de niños colorados o mantenerse a raya de los policías de su pueblo natal.

No, Scott ofrecía otros tipos de "servicios" también. Scott era listo, y un manipulador y líder nato. Al ser tan joven, las personas lo consideraban también ingenuo, y él aceptaba, para sí, quizá serlo un poco. Después de todo, la manera más confiable en que recibía ingresos constantes era mediante "trabajos" para diferentes organizaciones. Tenía a pequeños y bien instruidos niños y jóvenes pelirrojos dispersos por todo el estado, y, al parecer de Scott, era como si todos compartiesen la misma mente. Al haberse unido a favor de ellos en el pueblo, todos aquellos otros niños de pueblos vecinos se unieron a su causa automáticamente, llamando la atención de colorados de otras partes del estado.

Scott hacía el trabajo sucio de las corporaciones, personas rencorosas o maliciosas, de sistemas corruptos...

No hacía demasiado. Se encargaba de ciertas personas, desaparecía todo rastro de su existencia, y recibía una excelente paga. No era siempre tan sencillo, a veces intentaban eliminarlo después de que el se deshiciera de su víctima, pero Scott nunca se presentaba en persona y sacrificaba a sus agentes en aquellas ocasiones. Estaba siempre cerca de su víctima y jefe en turno, pero no lo suficiente para sabotearse así mismo. Moviendo las piezas en el tablero desde un lugar tranquilo y seguro, pero siempre expectante.

Acababa de ser "contratado" para otro trabajo así, y tendría que marcharse a Minnesota durante unos días. No obstante, sabía que no podría mantenerse concentrando en su objetivo, a menos que hiciera avances en el caso de su "hermanito". Si habría de marcharse, iba a necesitar una pista, una señal de qué es lo que planeaba Cartman.

Después de varios días, leyendo los nuevos reportes, confirmando que la actitud de Cartman continuaba siendo la misma concluyó que, O su séquito había comenzado a desobedecerlo y escribir reportes al azar o el idiota de verdad no estaba tomando absolutamente ninguna medida para mantenerse con vida.

...a ojos de Scott, estaba claro que no tendría que ser nadie más que él mismo quien pudiese resolver semejante incógnita.

Eric Cartman había cumplido doce años hace dos meses. Su madre le había hecho una gran fiesta, en la que, para no variar, Eric había hecho una rabieta después de ver la cabeza de Kenny Mckormick merodear por su gigantesco pastel de chocolate, para después encontrar una marca de dedos en la base.

Era un poco antes de esa fecha, que Cartman había comenzado a ser ordenadamente descuidado. Quedándose largas horas a solas, al final de la escuela, entre clases. Perdiendo su vista en trivialidades en lugar de mirar por encima de su hombro.

- Dos malditos meses.- maldijo Scott entre los arbustos frente a la casa de Cartman, tomando unos binoculares entre sus manos. Había terminado por ceder a su inquietud, y rentó un motel barato a las afueras de South Park para tener mejor acceso a las actividades diarias de Cartman.- ¿Cómo coño es que nadie me informó de esto Mckensie?

- Soy Mcguire.- Scott no se dio por aludido, retomando su vista a la ventana de Cartman.- No pensamos que fuese algo que ocuparía sus intereses.

-Todo lo que este culogordo haga ocupa mis intereses.- replicó con expresión irritable. ¿Tantos años a su cargo y no sabía algo tan simple? ¿Era ese tal Mcguire nuevo o qué carajo?- Vuelve con los demás, necesito que comiences a investigar a Mary Lombell, iré a Minnesota en cuatro semanas y necesito toda la información de esa puta cuanto antes.

El sujeto, vestido en una gabardina negra y un sombrero extravagante, respondió con un firme "Sí, señor." Cuando no se movió un ápice, Scott bajó los binoculares y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sí, Mcguire? ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Mcguire abrió la boca, y la cerró nuevamente después de unos segundos.

-No, nada señor.- respondió antes de retirarse a gatas hasta el otro edificio.

¿Qué mierda andaba mal con esos chicos? Parecían más tenebrosos que lo usual.

0-0-0-0-0

Su chamarra era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirle las manos casi por completo, y era tan larga que casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La intención de Liane había sido la de comprar ropa que, en su crecimiento, no dejara con rapidez. No obstante, en su corpulencia, Eric continuaba siendo más bajito que sus compañeros, especialmente de ese chico judío que tanto odiaba, que ahora era más alto que él por varios centímetros.

Mirándolo de lejos, siendo ser arrojado al suelo por Kyle Broflovski, y verlo envolviéndose en una pelea que no ganaría, Eric Cartman le parecía ser tan...pequeño. A veces olvidaba que no se trataba de otro que un niño.

Siendo golpeado por Kyle y señalado con burlas por otros niños, se veía aun más pequeño, y tan frágil, que a Scott le sorprendía nunca haberlo notado. Ah, pero sabía que pocos debían hacerlo. Para ser tan solo un infante estúpido, Eric sostenía la más deliciosa de las ilusiones. Podía hacer de su presencia algo más grande, algo de lo que debía desconfiarse y nunca dar la espalda si así lo deseaba. Su firme voz aguda, podía liberar palabras cargadas con veneno, siseando cumplidos, insultos, manipulaciones. Y, frente a adultos, a personas que le importaba impresionar, podía ser amable, con modales impecables, y expresarse con respeto.

Pero era un niño más, al final del día. Uno que gustaba jugar juegos de adultos, y que no era consciente de las consecuencias de lo que hacía.

Eric se enjugó las lágrimas mientras Kyle se alejó, empujando a un niño rubio, tan pequeño como él, que intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Scott apretó los puños con fuerza a sus costados. Ese niño estúpido, que ahora se marchaba con un gran mohín infantil en su rostro, había destruido su vida, había eludido sus ataques y se burlaba de él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

¿Algún plan grande y complicado? ¿En qué mierda pensaba Scott? Seguramente las hormonas de adolescente habían finalmente distraído a Cartman, o tal vez fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que Scott había olvidado lo que hizo.

Cazaría al maldito bastardo y le haría pagar por lo que hizo, sin colorados de por medio, sería él contra Eric, y cobraría su venganza con sus propias manos.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él mismo había intentado asesinar a Cartman?

Viajaba a menudo a South Park, lo vigilaba constantemente. Pero la última vez que hizo algo, por él mismo, había sido hace mucho tiempo ya.

E incluso no comenzó a filmarlo hasta hace cerca de ocho meses, cuando, misteriosamente, tres agentes suyos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. El propósito de esos videos no solo revelaría las acciones del bastardo, sino que le daría una imagen más clara de su ambiente, de su influencia social.

Gracias a eso, descubrió que, en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, Cartman tenía la costumbre de ir a sus tumbas, y escupir sobre ellas. Maldecía a su padre y se burlaba de la madre de Scott. Las pisoteaba si se sentía con ánimos, y no había manera en que Scott averiguara desde cuanto tiempo atrás llevaba el mismo ritual.

El incidente había hecho hervir la sangre de Scott de maneras que incluso él considerable exorbitante, solo de rememorarlo sentía su odio renovarse, renacer con más fuerza. Había planeado irrumpir en la casa de los Cartman y asesinar a Liane, pero la zorra rara vez salía de las camas ajenas, y prácticamente nunca se quedaba más de una hora en la suya, encontrarla bien podría prolongarse por más de un día. En su frustración, Scott había terminado por masacrar al estúpido gato viejo de Cartman, lo había pateado, lo había pisado y le había sacado las entrañas. A su parecer, la habitación de Cartman nunca había lucido mejor para cuando acabó de decorarla.

No estaba ni lo más remotamente de estar satisfecho, pero Scott sabía que Eric amaba a ese gato probablemente más que a Liane. Así que serviría para tranquilizar la ira de Scott mientras planeaba alguna otra manera de vengarse del hijoputa.

Si de algo se arrepentía, era de no ver los frutos de su trabajo, debía marcharse a la mañana siguiente, así que no tuvo oportunidad de ver el rostro de Cartman, pero se encargó de brindarle una llamada amistosa, degustándose en lo ronca que sonaba la voz del estúpido. Incluso ahora Scott suspiraba lamentándose por no haber podido quedarse cerca para ver esos grandes orbes esmeralda llenos de lagrimas y destrozados.

Pero además de aquella ocasión, Scott no había vuelto a intentar nada, y lo hallaba tan… descuidado. Es cierto que no podía exponerse demasiado, y que estaba ocupado con otros "asuntos", pero eso no era motivo para que dejara el 80% de la meta en su vida ser resuelta por otros, incluso si él era quien los manipulaba.

Sintió una familiar sensación de vacío en el estómago. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? ¿Había desayunado aquel día? No recordaba haber comido nada en el almuerzo, eso era seguro. Años atrás se hubiese retorcido en su asiento de dolor, pero, después de reclamar por meses por una pésima alimentación, Scott estaba seguro que su cuerpo había terminado por conformarse. El dolor era fácilmente ignorado, a veces imperceptible excepto por esa sensación de vacío al tomar un vaso de agua. Sacó una barra de granola y la comió sin demasiado entusiasmo; con eso bastaría por las próximas horas.

0-0-0-0-0

_Se sentía manipulado, como era de esperar. No era estúpido, sabía cuál era su posición, sabía que así lo sería el momento en qué cedió su poder a sus impulsos, y no esperaba menos después de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero aun fantaseaba con creer, mientras humillaba al cuerpo bajo él, invitándolo con las piernas abiertas, y llamándolo entre jadeos, que era él quien tenía el control, que había un propósito detrás de todo esto, que cada gemido que soltaba era voluntario, planeado, y que podía detenerse cuando quisiera. Que podría incorporarse, salir por la puerta y no volver nunca más. Scott podía llegar a ser un hombre soñador._

_0-0-0-0-0  
><em>

Scott se carcajeó abiertamente por tercera vez desde que había comenzado a ver las cintas más recientes de Eric Cartman. Los pelirrojos estaban acostumbrados ya a sus explosivos cambios de humor, así que ni giraron en su dirección ni lo miraron con la curiosidad que cualquier persona cuerda y normal hubiese hecho.

Había intentado contenerse, exhibir una sonrisita elegante y no simplemente dejar que su locura se escapara en sonoras risotadas por toda la bodega (¿o debería llamarla guarida?) pero era imposible contenerse cuando la ironía se presentaba con tanta magnificencia. Scott sabía que Cartman nunca sería popular, sabía que nunca tendría verdaderos amigos y, muy probablemente, terminaría por sabotear cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz por sí mismo. Pero no sabía que el pequeño nazi era la presa preferida para bromas de sus compañeros. ¡Y no se trataban de otros, que los mismos con los que había crecido en South Park! El sujeto de gorro azul (¿Craig era su nombre?), el niño negro, entre muchos otros más, disfrutaban de humillarlo en el salón de clases y fuera de él. ¡Incluso las niñas lo molestaban sin temor! El pequeño estúpido era repudiado y el chiste de los niños del pueblo. Y los otros niños de los pueblos cercanos lo habían comenzado a notar, y habían comenzado a burlarse de él, a golpearlo como lo hacía ese chico Kyle. Scott no creía en el karma, pero sabía que esto era lo más cercano a una prueba de él que jamás encontraría.

Mirando la foto de Cartman sobre la nieve, con un niño escupiéndole a la cara, Scott se atragantó con su propia saliva en una carcajada forzando su camino por su garganta.

Se sujetó el estómago y comenzó a reír con verdadera satisfacción. Su sonrisa se congeló al instante siguiente. Una mueca de furia rápidamente tomó lugar en su rostro y las risas se detuvieron de manera precipitada.

Eric Cartman era un chiste. En la fotografía que sostenía Scott, tres chicos lo sujetaban contra el suelo mientras escribían "marica" en su frente. Algunos más lo habían pateado en las pelotas, y le habían orinado encima mientras se retorcía en el suelo y guardaban la evidencia en un video de celular. Le robaban su ropa, después de gimnasia, y la arrojaban a la nieve.

La persona en la que deseó convertirse Cartman, alguien poderoso, influyente y respetado, jamás había estado tan lejos de suceder. Lo que Scott no había podido hacer por años los niños del pueblo lo estaban haciendo: destruir a Cartman poco a poco.

Scott maldijo en voz alta y arrojó las fotografías a un lado. No se burlaban solo de Cartman, ¡Se burlaban de él también!

¡Todos se estaban burlando! ¡Todos debían de reírse a sus espaldas!

Scott se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, y se dobló en su asiento. Sus manos temblaban y sentía el sudor precipitarse bajo los rizos de su frente. Podía escucharlo, las risas. La lástima en la mirada de la gente. Todo era como aquel día hace tres años. ¡Que pudiera verlo o no, no hacía ninguna diferencia!

Se incorporó con firmeza y corrió fuera de la bodega, empujando a pelirrojos a su paso, tropezando con inmuebles. Y continuó corriendo hasta llegar al motel donde se hospedaba respirando el frío aire invernal, y hundiendo sus tenis desgastados con cada paso. No podía continuar así, no podía continuar dejando a Cartman humillarlo sin si quiera intentarlo.

Entró a su habitación, jadeando, y sudando frío, y metiendo la mano bajo su almohada, sacó un pequeño frasco blanco. Sacó un puñado de pastillas coloridas que no se molestó en contar y se turnó entre tragarlas y masticarlas, pasándolas sin nada más que su propia saliva.

Se dirigió a la pared de fotografías de Cartman una vez más. Necesitaba pensar en algo…¡algún plan para terminar con todo de una vez por todas! No volvería a salir d su habitación a menos que tuviera un plan en mente, uno en el que participara él específicamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, fue de una sensación similar al fuego naciendo desde su bajo vientre, y llamas se esparciéndose por sus extremidades.

Tenía una terrible jaqueca, y cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía borroso. Todo parecía dar vueltas, e intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza para presionarse la sien y aplacar el dolor. Descubrió entonces que no podía mover sus miembros.

-¿Qué mier...?- cerró la boca, en cuanto se percató del sabor pastoso que tenía en la boca. Sus palabras también parecían ser arrastradas.

Rápidamente puso su memoria a trabajar. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?

- ¿No te parece una cosa curiosa, las drogas? - lo interrumpió una voz, y desorientado como se encontraba, tardó unos segundos en adivinar de donde provenía.- Las adicciones no son nada bueno, Tennorman.

Su rostro palideció inmediatamente. Se sentía desorientado, pero era imposible que no reconociera aquel timbre infantil. Luchó por enfocar su mirada, pero, en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas y podía diferenciar las sombras. Una figura, pequeña y corpulenta se aproximó hasta él. El rostro de Eric Cartman se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo. Contuvo el aliento, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, intentando averiguar lo último que recordaba... había observado a Eric durante la última semana, tal vez un poco más, había ido con los pelirrojos a su guarida, había visto las fotos de Cartman, no había salido de su habitación en dos días...¿en qué momento...? ¿Cómo sabía Cartman en donde...?

- ¿Entrando en pánico tan pronto? Pareciera que estuvieses contemplando a un monstruo, Scotty.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cruel y burlona. Su rostro parecía resplandecer, la visión de Scott era similar a si se encontrase en un sueño, con figuras difuminadas y con bordes borrosos.

-¿C-cómo...? ¿En qué momento-?- Scott descubrió que le resultaba más difícil de lo habitual encontrar sentido a las palabras. Reconocía exactamente la sensación de estar drogado, y esto era tan familiar, como desconocido. Había sido eso, lo había drogado. ¿Pero qué coño le había dado Cartman?

-He sabido en donde vives el día después que regresaste a South Park con tu ejercito de colorados.-dijo haciendo una mueca al pronunciar la última palabra.- No, más bien, he sabido todo de ti desde que regresaste, lo que haces, con quienes, tus planes, tus adicciones.- continuó con una sonrisita conocedora, y dirigió su mirada al piso, una forma blanca y pequeña, el frasco de Valium adivinó Scott sintiendo su boca abrirse en sorpresa.- No eres el único que disfruta de jugar a los agentes secretos en sus ratos libres.

No tuvo problemas procesando esta información, en resumen, lo que Eric le decía era que en cualquier momento pudo haber entrado a su departamento, a las afueras de la ciudad, y joderlo en un parpadeo.

-I-Imposible...te he tenido en vigilancia todos los días...a todas horas...

-"Lo que no puedo hacer yo, ordeno a otros que lo hagan" ¿No es esa tu dinámica?.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Tenemos muchas cosas en común, hermano. Y manipular a otros para que hagan el trabajo sucio es una de ellas, además, los colorados nunca son confiables, y eso va tanto para tus "Espías" tanto para ti y, muy, muy a mi pesar, para mí también.

Scott se removió, intentando liberar sus manos, pero casi pierde el equilibrio. Entonces fue consciente de su situación actual: Se encontraba atado, de pies y manos en una silla, drogado, sin que los colorados tuviesen idea. Al merced de Eric Cartman.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, en lo que debía ser una extraña y de niveles alarmantes, fiebre, y ahora su visión se turnaba entre completamente borrosa, a abrumadoramente intensa, al punto de hacerlo entrecerrar los ojos. La visión de ensueño se tornaba extremadamente nítida, al punto que juraba distinguir diferentes tonalidades en la mirada esmeralda de Cartman. Sentía cosquilleos en los pies y manos, y por momentos escuchaba a Eric distante aun estando a centímetro de él.

-¿Qué me diste? ¿Qué coño me hiciste tomar hijo de puta?

- En primer lugar, yo no te obligué a tomar nada. Y en segundo, si no has sufrido una sobredosis a estas alturas por el Valium, no veo por qué debería preocuparte algo así.

Explicó con tranquilidad. Sus manitas, hinchadas y pequeñas, recorriendo su pecho, trazando líneas onduladas sobre su abdomen, tallando un gordo pulgar sobre las costillas, haciendo presión.

Scott intentó alejarse del roce presionándose más contra la silla, pero fue consiente entonces de dos cosas: No tenía camisa, y sentía un intenso escozor en su abdomen.

- No me conoces Tenormann, después de tantos años vigilándome, no tienes una puta idea de quién soy, de qué mierda quiero, y qué estoy dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo. -dijo materializando un objeto brillante y puntiagudo que presionó con delicadeza sobre su piel. Una navaja. Una puta navaja.

Scott intentó contener un escalofrío, fallando en el intento. El pánico estaba por adueñarse de sus acciones y no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo más podría resistirlo.

-Pensar que todo lo que hago, es algo grande, complejo y peligroso fue lo que te trajo aquí. No fue un plan elaborado por meses, no fue una trampa ineludible, y ni siquiera fue una emboscada, o la misma fuerza bruta que haz, tan desconsideradamente, intentado aplicar contra mí.- soltó unas risitas.- No, en realidad fue bastante sencillo, engatusar a Butters para que irrumpiera en tu apartamento, cambiar las pastillas, esperar a que las tomaras...

¿Butters? ¿Aquel rubio, estúpido y escuálido?

Cartman presionó la navaja con fuerza. Scott se contrajo sobre sí, incapaz de contener un aullido de dolor al sentir su piel abrirse, la sangre precipitándose instantáneamente hacia la herida.

-Estoy inquieto, Tennorman. Desde hace un tiempo, tengo ésta sensación… una especie de cansancio. Fastidio. ¿Aburrición, tal vez?

Su tono se volvió vago, y su mirada y sonrisa demostraban exactamente lo contrario a lo que decía. Daba la impresión que, tenía la respuesta a sus dudas, pero no estaba satisfecho con ellas. Al parecer buscaba otras.

-¡Voy a matarte hijo de puta!

Solo en ese momento Cartman levantó la vista de la herida, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Amenazando al sujeto con el arma. Tan sagaz como siempre.

De haberse encontrado en una situación completamente diferente, Scott convertiría en su misión el saber exactamente con qué lo habían drogado. No recordaba haber tomado algún fármaco que lo hiciese sentir de esa forma.

Todo se había vuelto intenso, el tacto, la vista, incluso los sonidos parecían tener entonación y ecos que resultaban todo excepto molestos.

En ese momento, no obstante, Scott se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener un chillido mientras Cartman hacía un corte fino a lo largo de la clavícula; cuando la sangre comenzó a salir en borbotones, Eric lamió la herida, recolectando las gotas borgoña en su lengua.

El dolor también se había intensificado de una forma que Scott no creyó posible.

Eric continuó penetrando el cuchillo sobre su piel como si estuviese trazando en papel, canturreando canciones familiares que Scott no podía reconocer en aquellos momentos. Visualizaba sus pensamientos como si estuvieran detrás de una espesa neblina, que por mucho que intentaba, no logaba atravesar.

En unos poco minutos tenía el torso bañado en su propia sangre, con heridas nuevas y heridas que Eric había hecho mientras había estado inconsciente, abriéndose nuevamente. Por lo que lograba ver, los cortes eran todos superficiales, ninguno de muerte, por eso supo que, el dolor que pudo haber sentido, no justificaba la agonizante y lenta tortura que sufría ahora mismo. La sensación de las cuerdas raspando sus muñecas, el tacto de Cartman sobre su abdomen, sobre los otros cortes. Era terriblemente real, escalofriantemente vivido. La droga que había elegido Cartman era perfecta.

Eric no le quitaba la vista de encima, su mirada parecía perforarlo incluso con más intensidad que el arma blanca en sí.

Cuando Scott lograba contener un gemido de dolor, Eric pasearía su dedo índice por la herida, presionando con fuerza hasta hacerlo gritar.

Sus amplias mejillas pronunciándose con una sonrisita cruel de sus pequeños labios rosa. Grandes, y brillantes ojos esmeralda tornándose fríos, con calculada malicia mientras lamía la sangre de sus dedos.

Cartman iba a matarlo, por supuesto que lo haría. Él mismo no dejaría, por ningún motivo, pasar una oportunidad como esa. Pero iba a torturarlo primero, justo como Scott habría deseado hacerlo con él. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Apuñalarme? ¿Dejar que me desangre a muerte? - Scott resopló con una sonrisa.- No tienes las pelotas, jodido marica.

Oh, pero Scott sabía que si así lo deseaba, Eric lo haría. Lo había visto herir y asesinar fríamente a cualquiera que le pareciera conveniente en el momento. Se negaba a terminar así, pero no podía permitirle el gusto de torturarlo de esa forma, de humillarlo. Cartman cruzó sus brazos por los hombros de Scott, y se inclinó hasta su oído, respondió canturreando un largo "Hmm"

-Eso sería como recompensarte, considerando lo patético que eres. Además, he tenido una mala semana.- dijo aparentando tristeza y desviando la mirada.- pero eso ya debes saberlo, así que, ¿por qué no hacemos algo que me levante el ánimo? Es tu obligación entretenerme, eres mi hermano después de todo.

Scott se preparó para bramar con odio, forcejear nuevamente contra sus ataduras, cuando Cartman se hincó frente a él. Con cuchillo en mano, desabrochó el pantalón de Scott.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sintiéndose sin aire, esta vez completamente seguro que el pánico comenzaba a reflejarse lentamente en su rostro.

Eric bajó su cierre, y comenzó a dar pequeños tirones a los pantalones. Scott intentó cerrar las piernas en acto reflejo, pero, amarradas como estaban, se encontraba a completo merced de Cartman.

Cuando logró hacer que la prenda bajara lo suficiente para asegurarse que su bóxer se encontrara expuesto casi en su totalidad, dirigió la punta de la navaja a su miembro, acariciandolo por encima de la ropa.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué estas…?-balbuceó en completo desconcierto.

- Hagamos un trato, Tennorman.- dijo con una sonrisita infantil.

* * *

><p><strong>NF:** Serán muy pocos capitulos, pero las actualizaciones serán irregulares por falta de tiempo :I


End file.
